Dear Lost boys
by x-vAmPiRe-LoVeR
Summary: Lilith isnt new to the vampire way of life. She is a hellion that come to flip the boys way of life upside down and give them a run for their money...and hearts. If you think keeping your hunger in check is a hard thing to do at nights, guess again.
1. The boardwalk new kitten

She was watching the crowd like an animal looking for her new prey. The smells of the world around her seemed to be drawing all together as she felt her lips part as a pink tongue came out to re-wet her lips. This was almost too much for one to handle. The need to hunt formed in the back of her mind as dark green eyes darted between one delicious human to another. A coy smile crossed her lips as she adjusted her hair that flowed around her face like dark black halo.

Lilith watched with keen eyes wondering who was going to be her next supper. Someone that would be devoured slowly with her wanton bloodlust. Savoring the flavor of the blood that would soon be trickling down her throat. Giggling at the thought of what it would be like, even though she's done this for hundred of years the kill was never same. The feeling never replaceable. Watching the men and woman move around her ignoring the very tan girl, who hasn't seen the sunlight in over two hundred years yet she was still as beautiful as the day she turned.

Her hair was the deepest of black as if it was her coat in the darkness. Her legs long and slender as she stood only 5'6 but what she lacked in size she made up in attitude. Picking at her nails she began to feel the hunger for blood take over her senses as she pushed away from the wall wondering closer to the crowds of people losing herself within it. feeling the buss of the man people and the pulse of humans hearts around her almost made her grab one human and just lunge herself up into the sky and call it that. But something kept her from luring someone into their death just yet.

"Mmm." She cooed as she smelt the other vampires scents over the crowd. They had been here tonight, but she could tell that they didn't make a kill just yet. Lilith sense also told her that these 'other' weren't weak at all. One of them stood out more than most and she could smell him from where she stood. Standing before a large building she looked inside seeing all sorts of tv and video's lining up the walls. Smiling to herself she wondered in to find this being that calmed to her senses to be the strongest. No, he was weak, very week that he hid behind the counter drawing his powers from the other vampires the roamed the streets all night.

The tall man stood behind the counter smiling to customers and his employees as if nothing was wrong with the world. Yet, there was something very wrong with this picture. A blast from the past as Lilith stood staring at this vampire, reading him like an open book. Something seemed to make him stop what he was doing looking away from some sort of paper to her as his eyes locked onto her green gems.

"Any good movies to recommend?" she asked the old vampire. The man stood there for only a moment as a smile creeped across his face.

"Yes, my dear." The man smiled clearly knowing the girl before him wasn't human. "Dirty dancing just came out." He said setting the video down before her as she picked up the VHS wondering what the hell she was going to do with it. She didn't have a home nor a VHS player. Playing along she smiled looking up at the man.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said softly.

"You new in town?" the man asked adjusting his glasses to her. Clearly asking if she was here to stay or get the fuck out of his town.

"Just passing through." She said, smiling at a cute boy who made he way past her.

"Best be careful there are lot of thugs around here." He warned a hidden tone under his breath.

"Yummy, those ones are the best even when their drunk." Lilith chuckled back at him. something flashed beneath his eyes as her smile only grew as she pushed herself away from the counter.

"My I ask your name, my dear?" he said following her down the counter space.

"Lilith." She said. "And yours?" she asked as the man held out his hand.

"Max." He said. Looking down at the hand she thought of weather taking it or not. She really didn't want to have his thoughts and memories flowing through her brain for the night. With him being so old she knew that they would put her to sleep with boredom.

"Something wrong, Lilith?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No I just don't like one's dirty hands," she smiled. "and from what I can smell you were beating off not to long ago." At that Max let out a huff almost chocking on his own air. He looked around the room seeing that no one heard what she said but was clearly staring at him now.

"My, what a little mouth you have on yourself." He said as he glanced around the room before sending her a little warning.

"Feed tonight, leave by sunrise." He said in a very firm voice as if he was scolding a small child. Lilith only smiled once more before she turned away from him wondering down the boardwalk ignoring the death stare he was giving to the back of her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The need to feed was growing so much. Every second she passed someone it grew just a hair. Lilith could still smell Max around her yet now it was wiped out completely as she could feel the others near her. Pure male and deadly down to their forgotten souls. And someone she didn't want to piss off.

Wondering closer to the edge of the Boardwalk she caught a whiff of someone that seemed to smell quite…how should she put this. Yummy.. yes they smelt like chocolate and caramel. Smiling at the man who sat eating some sort of treat, enjoying the taste it seemed almost to much. A low growl flowed past her lip as she started to wonder closer to the man. Taking her seat next to him the man looked up at her noticing her from the moment she walked across the small space between them.

"How's your night going?" he asked as he set his treat down.

"Not as good as yours it seems." She giggled back at the man.

A wave of power ran over her skin as she felt the goose bumps follow. They were close, and watching her.

"Damn that old man for squealing." She thought. He must have warned the boys she was in town and were sent to chase her off.

"Where you from?" the guy asked as she smiled to him.

"The mountains, I'm native American." She said the last part with a whispered. Almost hating to say what she lost long ago.

The man only smiled saying he remembered reading about them in highschool. Ignoring looking in his eyes fearing that she wouldn't get to play human long her locked eyes with his suddenly lost within her grasp.

Good boy. She cooed to herself as she held out her hand as her puppet now lifted up his hand towards her. Taking it she watched him get up, he wasn't bad looking. Well toned body and a cute babyface. Lilith felt the hunger almost take over then and there as she led him away from the crowded streets. Something seemed to twitch in the back of her mind as she could feel eyes watching her with intense stares. Looking over her shoulder she couldn't place where the boys were but the power that flowed around her said they were keeping very closer tabs on her.

Once they reached the alleyway she let go of his hand as she turned leaning up against the wall smiling to the man who was like a damn toy in her hands. The man walked up closer to her as she traced her hand down his cheek and stomach feeling him getting turned on by that action. Smiling as she traced her hand back upwards towards the man neck her hand moved like a viper grasping onto his throat as he was knocked out of his trance.

"Silly little man, thank you for eating such a good treat tonight." she switched positions with him slamming up against the wall. Her tongue came out licking the veins under his very thin skin of his neck. feeling the heart beat race like a hamster on a treadmill. Giggling to the image to a little guy running as fast as he could on this giant workout machine put Lilith into a way better mood. Opening her mouth she felt the fangs growing longer ready to take her victim here and now. Her face never changing staying as beautiful as it was all night. Only difference was her mouth now full of two pares of fangs ready to rip out the man throat.

The rush of blood that filled her mouth as she held the man by the back of his neck and holding him up to wall by her hand and knee shoved up between his legs keeping him from sloping down. As the metallic liquor flowed down her throat making all her senses peek over and over like a wave of orgasms making her body tingle in just all the right places. Once his heart stopped beating and the blood stopped flowing out on its own as she took two more deep intake of blood. Standing back she let the body fall limp to the ground as she smiled lifting up her hands to whip away the blood.

Looking down at the man she leaned down poking through the pockets finding a wallet taking the cash out.

"Why thank you Mr." she glanced the driver license. "Doug Matthew I hope you enjoyed it as mush as I did." She reached up taking his face in one of her hands squishing them together to make his lips move on their own.

"Why your welcome, Lilith." She said in a deep voice acting like it was his. Giggling she stood up putting the cash in the low hanging purse. Lilith felt the power of the boys come and go slowly. They were flying moving towards the hills far away from the Boardwalk. She looked up to the sky not seeing them but knowing they were up there off to find something to feed on themselves sunrise well over six hours away but sometimes the need to blood could be too much. Without even thinking about it she flew up the side of the building watching the skies to the south where the boys were flying too. With acute vision she caught sight of a bonfire that was had many people dancing around.

Wondering how they fed she took flight into the sky herself keeping low and a good distance from he group of boys. She seemed to get there too late as the fire was now reaching the skies like a forthcoming hand. The smell of cooking flesh made her crinkle her nose at. Looking around she could tell the boys had long been gone. The sand was stained in the blood bath that happened not to long ago. She felt her tongue slowly lick her lips as she tired to imagine them devouring the humans with not remorse.

They were indeed a heartless bunch.

Taking off to the sky she followed her nose back to the boardwalk to where the buzzing of life seemed to make her a ticking time bomb for another meal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

David sat on his bike his stomach full of their latest kill. After watching that younger female devour that man in the back alley her pleasure in the kill was almost too much for the boys to handle as they decided to get there meal over with quickly before her power sucked them into kill extravaganza.  
Taking a drag of his cig he watched as the boys were sitting on their own bikes talking to some girls who clearly had more intentions than just a friendly smile. Looking around he could still feel the other vampire around him. She was like a stray cat in this kennel of rabid wolves. Her walk was one thing that David couldn't shake from his head. The way she moved across the crowd was like a jungle cat hunting for its prey. He had no doubt that she was indeed a cat with her curiosity when she followed them to where they fed. Not that he had a problem with that, she was defiantly no match for him or the rest of his Pack yet the power she had flowing off her that had made every other man look at her as she walked made some animal like thoughts come out inside him.

Watching the crowd the sudden breeze and smell of something almost too sweet flow across his noise. It smelt lovely yet deadly at the same time. Eye darting to the where the crowd parted and the new comer came walking through. Her body easing slowly across the Boardwalk, eyes of a darting back and forth slowly watching the crowd moving beside her. She was indeed a beauty, her body perfectly curved and her hair was lush falling in thick deep waved down her shoulder and back.  
The sudden sound of girls screaming behind him made David wince in pain as he looked back over his shoulder seeing two girls getting into it over Dwayne who back away from the crazed women. There screaming and fighting over who was talking to him first. Dwayne held up he hands shaking his head in disgust as he turned to jump onto his bike. Paul who stood there laughing at the girls.

"Fucking tramps!" he called out as he jumped onto his bike as well.

"There getting crazier!" Marko said as Paul and Dwayne nodded their head in agreement.

"Hey David," Paul called to him. David sneering in disgust at the girls who were still pulling hair and clawing at each other over stupid reason looked up at his brother.

"How about one more round before sunrise, bet I can beat Dwayne this time!" He said with a large smile.

"Like you can," Dwayne said as Marko laughed at him.

"Hey, the fucking tree came out of no where." Paul huffed.

"Oh and the bird nest that hit you also caused you to crash?" David said as three of them laughed at him. The crazy hair blonde only sent them a gesture with his middle finger.

"You get hit with a eggs at fifty miles and hour and tell me how that feels…Wow." Pauls angry look soon faded as he stared off past David. The three other vampires turned around to see what was making the man drool like a dog. Looking over to see a very wide grinning girl looking down at them from above the staircase. All four of them felt something hit them as her Green almost glowing eyes looked at each of them.

The two blondes let up a hoot as David only stared at her his brows drawing together as he started to wonder why she was having such an impact on him. Starting his engine the boys behind him followed as she stood there the light flashing behind making her hair light up like a dark yet colorful halo around her. Her smile slowly faded until she flashed again as the engines came to life.

Lilith knew she would be able to find them again. If they didn't attack her at the beach where they could have easily set a trap for her. She looked from each of them. The one what almost came in his pants when he saw her had crazy hair around him like a lion mane, his mouth was hanging open but his lips were full.

Almost good enough to kiss she though. Her eyes followed to the other blond who had short curly hair up top where it flowed to down the back of his jacket that was covered with every kind of patch you could think off. He had the baby face of the group and reminded her of her early kill as she licked her lips remembering how good it was. His eyes when wide when she did it staring deep into his. Her eyes fell onto the last blonde in the front as he watched, his had something stewing in his eyes. Not knowing how to take her coming this forwards to them. He was most likely thinking that she wouldn't come to bug them after they killed and were humming with power. Oh were they full of power that made her legs go weak at the knees.

Finally she looked to the last of the pack not excepting to be looking deep into eyes she hasn't seen in almost 200 years. Her breath caught in throat as the brunette looked at her with eye of curiosity. Dwayne, oh she couldn't forget his face even if it was another thousand years. They sat on top of their bike watching as the beasts under them rumbled in furry of wanting to ride.

Lifting up her hand she sent them a solute kind of a wave as she turned on her heals walking away from the group of boys fading deep into the crowd once more. One of them was half tempted to chase after her for the look he gave him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The boardwalk finally shut off as Lilith sat at the top of the roller coaster as darkness flowed in around her. She looked out over the moon lit sea watching the wave hit the sand with a peaceful manner. Her mind been all screwed up since she saw Him.

Its been over 200 years since she changed. Since she saw him. sighing she looked up to the stars above her as she remembered that night he saved her life. Dwayne wasn't his real name was Ohanzee as hers was Istas. He had been a lost blackfoot and her father took him in as a son. He lived with them for a few months till it was four full moons before her tribe was attacked. As she thought about it she knew that their past long since behind them. The night she lost her past family seemed to be like a long lost memory that was a fading flame in her memory.

She had been lost in the woods after her tribe had been attacked by the pale faces. She had watched her father give his own life to save her mother and her. Later on that night her mother gave her life by throwing her self in front of Lilith when the cowboys tired shooting her. Lilith was the same age as her body is trapped in now. She remembered running up the hill in the dead of night as she tired to get to a safe hiding spot away from the crazy cowboy. The sound of the horse coming up quickly as she fell to the ground she rolled over watching the man in the moon light pulled his horse to a stop. Holding onto a knife she got to her feet backing away from the large horse and monster on top of it.

"Well if it isn't the chef daughter, Istas," the white man said as he pushed his horse closer to her. Istas could only notice that he was on the jumpy side. She hissed hateful words at him in her native tongue as the man shook his head at her.

"We let you in to our tribe as family, blood brother!" she yelled at him in English. He only let up a laugh.

"I don't give a damn about become your family." He said as he reloaded his gun. "All we wanted was your land you stupid Indian." He held up his gun getting ready to fire when she threw her blade quickly as it flew past his hand slicing it open. That caused him to fire his gun as pain ripped through her shoulder. Crying out in pain she fell backwards word spinning.

"You damn tramp!" the man yelled as he shook his bleeding hand. Istas rolled around on he ground as she looked up to see the horse and evil man standing over her. He was now aiming the gun at her head.

"Die." Before he could pull he trigger his horse let up a cry lunging backwards as the man tried to get a hold of the horse. He played the deadly dance with the animal as he forgot about Istas for a second. She took that chance to slowly start to pull herself away from the man fighting with the frightened horse. Looking back as she lost all energy to move she watched the horse do one final spin as something lanch itself at him. He let up a cry as hey fell off the horse who took that chance to run deep into the shadows.

Watching in shock and blood lose Istas saw the being who was feeding off of the man down as he let up cries in agony. After a half a second of flinging around on the ground the man fell limp as the other stood up over him. Head falling back as the moon light glowed off his bare chest dark liquid flowing down from his chin. He looked back down at the frightened Istas who watched the being walk closer to her.

Leaning down as a familiar face came into view.

"Ohanzee?" she asked lifting up her hand to the man's face. He only smiled down at her as he picked her up the trees suddenly disappearing under her as the moon surrounded by stairs and his chest were the last thing she saw before darkness settled in.

Opening her eyes Lilith felt the pain of that night, the night she changed. Or half she should say. She woke up in the middle of no where during the afternoon mountains away from her home valley. Istas was a name long lost to her, it was her human self that faded way with time. She took on the name of Lilith which mean 'Of night' and Ohanzee took on the name of something else she was guessing. Lilith could feel the morning coming quickly as she sighing thinking of where she was going to spend the night now. She could cruse the coast line for a cave the would work or she could persuade a human to let her crash in their basement for the night. thinking of someone who just might have a place for her she searched within her from her latest feed as the memories of the man flowed in showing her he lived alone and had a very fine basement.

Taking off into the sky she watched as the world started to get lighter as she got closer to where the man lived. A small house that looked like it would due for a few nights until she got tired of this place.

Standing at the door she waved her hand over the lock as it opened. Opening the door she stepped inside and about sunk to the floor with laughter.

She knew some people had sick obsessions sometimes but this just made her think twice about who she killed for a place. The wall and floor were covered in nothing but hello kitty. Holding her hand over her mouth she fell back against the door laughing so hard as she heard the sudden sound of barking coming up in front of her. something that must have been a dog came pouncing around the corner.

"Oh god I killed a gay guy!" Lilith laughed as she scooped up the little rat on steroids and held him up to her face. He snapped at it as she just talked to it in baby talk.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing in the world!" she said as the dog lightened up giving her light kisses on the nose. "Oh I think we can be friends too." she said as she set him on the ground walking around the house until she found a door that led to the basement. Smiling she turned down to the little fuzz ball smiling to him.

"Now keep the other rats away." she cooed shutting the door and outer world to go into a deep sleep.


	2. Can you feel it?

*Chapter 2*

* * *

I know there was a lot of mistakes last chapter. i promise to go fix them. Here's the second chapter. I couldn't really think of anything. But I DOnt like Max in the movie so i made him the weak link here. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Lilith woke up right as the sun dipped under the sea's horizon sitting up from the couch that smelt like it hasn't been touched in over a decade. Sitting up she stretched her arms over her shoulders as she got to her feet pulling on her shoes. Walking up the stairs she opened the door only to be greeted by an eager little rat.

"Why hello little guy!" she said picking up the dog as he gave her kisses. "Aren't you a happy little thing!" she said scratched his head as she wondered around the deafly pink and white house wondering if this scary maze had some clothes she could borrow.

Come across something that she guess was to the master bedroom she was surprised to find it was normal and noticed that the bedroom had no windows.

"What a fruitcake." She said as she went thought the draws finding band s-shirts and to her surprise bra's and cute girl undies. Slamming that draw shut shaking her head she looked around the room for some hints of a girlfriend in any of the pictures or any of the memories within her mind coming up with nothing but blanks.

"Ah fuck," she said, "Of course I never kill the normal people, always the weirdos!" she said.

Hey, she had nothing wrong with gays, but when you're on your own like she was, she rather take his clothes of an girlfriend rather than gay man that uses thongs as butt floss. Shaking her head at the disturbing image she found a few shirts. Searching for some scissors and started to destroy them making them into cute halter tops. After a quick shower and enough finding make up for a whole fashion show in the bathroom she decided once you get pass the sick collection of Hello kitty the man had good taste. Once done with getting ready Lilith went to leave walking through the kitchen spotting the small dog sitting next to a food bowl.

"Aww, I bet your hungry aren't you?" she asked the little thing as he hopped up on his back legs doing a few tricks to show that she was right. Digging around the kitchen she found the dog food picking it up dumping it into the dog bowl. As he ate, no inhaled his food Lilith caught sight of some keys laying on the counter.

"Mmm, key usually mean they open or start something." she said walking towards the keys her hand lightly tapping on the counter as she looked around her as if she was making sure no one was watching her steal the keys. Opening up the garage she let up a whistle as she looked at the 1980 FXWG Wide Glide motorcycle.

"Well aren't you a beautiful ride." She said hopping onto it placing the key in starting her up. Smiling down at the beast as it rumbled under her like a dark god waiting to take on the night.

"Yes indeed Doug you had amazing taste." She purred with the bike as she took off into the night. Drawing closer to the Boardwalk the night air flowing over her skin like shivering kisses she pulled up to a spot claiming it as her for the night. Throwing her leg over the side of the bike she stood up smiling up to the punks who were hanging out at the entrance.

"Hey babycakes," someone called out to her as she looked back at him over her shoulder sending him a smile that made him melt in his spot.

"Yeah sugarlips?" Lilith cooed back to him. The green hair punk seemed to be at a lose of words as she got closer stepping dangerously within reach, more than he could even imagine. The man only looked at her with already drunken eyes not knowing what to say as her took him for a ride deep inside of her green cat ones. The guy backed away becoming a coward at his own game as he retreated back to his friends who were now giving him shit.

"Lame ass," Lilith said under breath as she walked back into the Boardwalk entrance. It was now her second night in this town and it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The place was alive every night, kids were happy and the feel of everyone pulse seemed to make her mouth water with the next thought of her meal. She was kind of craving something more manly this time.

Giggling at the thought of the army that was sitting back at the house she began to wonder what she was going to do tonight if she ran into the boys again. If she was to meet up with him again, she was going to ask him why he saved her that night.

People were running around and yelling out things as she walked past a group of men ignoring the eyes that were looking her up and down. She cruised down the boardwalk to where she saw the boys last night. There was a sense of hopping they would be there yet her heart fell a little when she came across it empty.

"Be the first to hit the bell and win a stuffed gorilla!" someone called out behind her. Tilting her head to the side she watched as a man was standing up on a little podium waving some sort of hammer around.

"Come on men!" he yelled. "Show your girl how strong you really are! Win her a big purple Gorilla! Only a dollar!" Feeling a smile turn over her lips she wondered towards the yelling man as people lined up to try at the game. One man lifted up the heavy hammer as high as he could slamming it down as the little black knob shot up just under a foot of the bell. After three more tires the man gave up as her eyes locked onto the gorilla. Giant would have been an understatement. No wonder people were trying to win this game the damn thing was as big as her and she WANTED it.

Walking up to the man she held out a dollar. He looked down at her like she was crazy at first but decided it was just another dollar.

"Take the hammer little missy and take your chance at the grand prize." He said with an 'I'm smarter than you smile.' She only smiled back at him picking up the hammer like it was a twig when some of the boys struggled to pick it up. Tossing her hair over one side of her shoulder she swung the hammer up with one hand at first before she brought it down with both. The small black knob shot up like a rocket as a loud 'DING' sang across the area. Smiling up at the bell she turned to the now dumbfounded man who stood there staring up at the bell as well. Lilith snagged the giant purple gorilla as she walked away from the crowd of people around the game.

"The knob suck in the bell!" the man yelled out behind her as she kept walking, it wasn't until she heard laughing and the power flow over her skin making her almost trip over her own feet. Looking quickly to her left she found them all standing near the stairs where she first saw them last night.

The four of them were all laughing at her as one called out at her. "Don't you think that's cheating?" the curly hair blonde asked. She looked down at the gorilla in her arms as she hugged it closer making a puppy pout face while looking at him.

"I think of it as an good investment," she said.

"Oh really?" The taller blonde called out to her. "Where you gonna stash him when you leave? Gonna give him a piggie back to the next town?" that made three of them bust up laughing as only one stood there with a serious face. Lilith looked at him and threw him a half smile as his only turned up in one corner as well. He wasn't fooled by her tricks but they still worked pretty damn well on him.

"You got a name?" the blonde, almost white hair, one called out to her. Before she could stop herself she found herself up in front of them. A dangerously closer encounter that could cost her life. These boys had the power humming off them and she knew they were fast and way stronger than she would ever be.

"Lilith," she smiled at them. Her eyes darting between them as she watched the tall blonde lick his lips staring down at her.

"Of the dark." The white haired one said back to her drawing her attention back to him.

"Indeed." She said smiling at the man. "And what would be your lovely boys names?" she asked adjusting the gorilla in her arms.

"The names David sweetheart." He said with a cool smile as he uncrossed his arms holding his hand out at her. Lilith nibbled on her bottom lip as she tried to decide if it would be a good idea to take it. The power that flowed off of them was like a suffocating snake that wrapped around her throat tempting to kill her right here and now. She could tell that each of them was sending off this drugging power on their own, it wasn't combined as she thought it was. But with each of them fizzing with heat and the electricity of intense power she saw they were like positive and negative. Filtering each other out, keeping a balance.

Decided to be brave she took his hand as the leather touched her hand she felt a tingle run through her deep into the pit of her stomach as her knees started to shake or so if felt like it to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, David." She said almost whispered as his eyes suddenly flashed yellow for a second as his name rolled off her tongue in a hidden deadly tone.

Stepping around the bike the two other blonde got into her bubble space before she could react.

"I'm Marko!"

"I'm Paul!" they both said at the same time.

"Hey not cool man," Paul said to the shorter Marko who only sent him a growl.

"What? I got to her first." He said as shoved the other man.

"Dude, I'm older I get to talk to the girls first." He said shoving Marko back.

"Oh really that's why the girls from yesterday started to fucking fight like bitches in heat!" Marko snapped up at him. As the boys started their playful banter back and forth Lilith spoke in her voice instantly distracting them from their fight.

"It's nice to meet both of you," she said as she gave them a full on smile. They were silly. Her eyes darted from the two grinning boys who looked down at the ground sudden shyness coming over them to the dark figured man standing behind David like a hidden bodyguard.

"And what is your name?" she asked him as his dark brown eyes looked deep into hers.

"Dwayne." Was all she got with a nod of his head. Smiling knowing his name now she felt the hungry look of the boys as she held her gorilla in for a tight hug.

Something flowed across her mind as angry thoughts were coming from behind her. She could feel the man come up behind her as he grabbed her arm spinning her around. Acting like a helpless human not knowing if the boys behind her were 100% sure she was a vampire like them.

"Your going to pay for that bitch!" the man from the game with the bell yelling into her face.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she took a step away from him grip.

"You broke the bell! That gonna cost me money all night!" he yelled getting into her face.

"Well you shouldn't rig the game so people cant win." She stated back. "Now back off." She said giving him a shooing wave of her hand as she went to turn back to the boys.

"You little shit!" he said once again grabbing her arm righty than she wanted him too. She flipped around throwing the large gorilla over her shoulder as her free hand gripped the man by his shirt just barley picking him off the ground. The man stuttered in shock for as second as she growled into his face.

"I won the damn thing." Lilith whispered in a low deadly tone as she shoved him back as he stumbled catching himself before he fell to his ass. Taking a step back towards the boys the man stared past her seeing the looks that the boys were sending as he backed away thinking twice about getting closer to her. In getting closer to her means stepping within reach of the boys. Giggling at the look on his face she looked back to the boys catching some of the looks they were sending to the human behind her.

"Have a good night boys." She smiled to them sending David a wink as she started down the stairs to wonder on the beach for a while. The man got his shit back together as he looked at Lilith retreating form, then to the men sitting on their bikes watching him like hunters waiting for their prey to make the wrong move. He turned quickly taking off into the crowd tail between his legs in fear.

David lifted up his cig he forgot that was still lit taking a drag of it before he tossed it to the ground.

"David?" Dwayne called to him as he looked over his shoulder at the boys sending them a smile. As the other three snickered knowing full well David was planning something for their little guest.

After a few hours of wondering the beach she couldn't find anyone that looked as good as the man that got into her face tonight. Looking back to the Boardwalk she took a deep breath cutting the miles across the beach in a half a second as she found herself walking up steps. A vampire tick she mastered over the years. No one standing on the steps watched her form out of the shadows; to them she was already there.

As she walked up the steps she came to a stop at the top her legs standing apart hip off to the right as she held the gorilla to her back. her eyes cast low with the feeling of hunger rolling off her tongue. Take a deep breathe and listening, she could smell the man's blood as she heard the heartbeat like a steady drum. Walking towards the people she let her feet carry her to where the man stood watching someone up the latter with a crowbar trying to dismantle the black knob from the bell.

"I'm going to kill the bitch when I find her," the man said as she only smiled walking around him eyes never leaving his form. He looked good enough to eat right there and now. As the man turned around he could obviously feel her intense stare on him as Lilith formed back into the crowd never to be seen by him.

Looking to the gorilla over her shoulder she thought of what Paul said. What was she going to do with it? she couldn't carry it around with her forever. Spotting some kids failing at a game one looked heart broken that he couldn't get a toy as the man tired to shoo them away for other customers to come play.

"Nice try bud," she said to the kids as they passed her she smiled taking the gorilla off her shoulder.

"That guy must have the bottle glued or something." the little kid said crossing his arms as she giggled.

"Well I give and A for trying." Lilith held the Giant Gorilla out to the kids that was half it size. The kid eyes went wide as she dumped the thing onto him.

"Your giving it to me?" the other small brown eyed kid said with a wide smile.

"I have no need for it." Lilith said as she watched the kids take off into the crowd the funny thing was it looked like the over stuffed monkey was walking on his own.

"There goes the toy!" someone yelled out. Looking over to see the man up on the latter point towards the kids. "Fuck man she gave it to some kids the boss will kill us if we take it away from them." The man slid down the latter to talk to the one who got into her face early that night.

"Man Bruce, what we gonna do now?" the latter man asked the one she now knew was named Bruce. Smiling she watched the man say something in anger under his breath.

"Fuck it, I'll go talk to the boss later," Bruce said walking away, "I'm going to get something to drink what do you want?" he asked as the latter man called out for a beer. As Bruce made his way towards a bar on the other side of the boardwalk Lilith followed him close but kept her distance as she started to think of why to get him follow her with no big scene. As he went into a bar she leaning up against a railing to watch the crowd and wait for the man to come back out.

"So the eager little Kitten waits for her mouse." Someone whispered behind her as Lilith jumped away from the railing as she came face to face with the curly haired one called Marko.

"Jesus man, don't do that." She said placing and hand to her heart. How that hell did he sneak up on her? she should have been able to feel him behind, or anywhere remotely close to her. Marko smiled knowing full well what he was thinking.

"When you get as good as us, no one will be able to sneak up on u." Marko said swing himself over the railing as Lilith took a step forwards looking down to see how far the drop was down as she watched the waves crash up to the wooden pears.

"Well aren't you a little monkey." She said smiling to him. Marko only gave her a wide smile flashing his perfect white teeth to her. He sat on the railing looking down at her as a temptation to shove him off the railing flowed over her.

"David wouldn't like that." Marko laughed at her, "Plus I don't feel like being sopping wet at the moment."

"Stay out of my mind." Lilith eyes grew deadly as she hissed at him.

"Oooo, Kitty got some claws." Marko joked at her raising his hands showing her he meant no harm. As soon as he said that she built up her shield double time in her mind as Marko only kept smiling at her with some little joke dancing under his eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked as she leaned up against the railing herself to watch for Bruce to return from the bar.

"Just keeping an eye on you." He said lifting up his hand to chew on something still watching her from his spot. Glancing up at the man she raised up her eyebrow.

"What you think I'm going to kill someone out in the open?" she asked as he only shook his head.

"Not everyday another Vampire comes onto our territory." Marko said looking down at something on his patched jacket pulling a sting off he didn't like before he looked back at her. "Let alone a girl vampire that screams 'eat me' when she walks."

"I don't scream 'eat me'?" Lilith gave him a dry laugh looking away from the man so he didn't see her blush. "if I wanted to sound like a whore I would have dressed in the shit I found at that house."

"What house?" Marko asked suddenly.

"Nothing, never mind." She added quickly when her prey walked out of the bar holding two bottles in his hands. Lilith mouth went dry with hunger as it was replaced with the watering feeling of what he's blood was going to taste like. Getting ready to push up away from the railing a hand suddenly stopped her from moving.

"Hey let go," she said as the grip tightened. Looking up at Marko who wasn't looking at her but off into the distance past the people. Following his gaze she saw someone she wasn't to happy to see or want to deal with at the moment.. As he made his way across the boardwalk he came to a stop before Lilith and Marko adjusting his glasses as he looked down at her.

"Why Lilith my dear, why are you still here?" he asked. Max talked with a pleasant voice but she could see he was clearly not happy to be seeing her standing before him.

"Free country last I looked," she said cocking her head to the side sending him a smile. "And your not my master." Her voice was quick like a whip but the warning of to back off was clearly ridding her tone.

"Well yes I know that dear, but you must know when in another, Older I might add, vampire territory you must go and-" Lilith quickly cut him short of his speak.

"Don't go preaching your rules to me old man," she growled at him stepped right up into his personal space. She didn't seem to fear this man, not at all, if she was scared of anyone it was the vampire behind her.

"You think your hot shit calling the shots around here, I'll let you know I can lay your nerd knee high socks ass to the ground in a matter of seconds. You're weak and I have no fear of you." Lilith said to him as the man took a step back away from the younger vampire clearly feeling her power like a stake through his heart. Something dark crossed Max face as he took a step forward to grab her. She could feel him drawing power from the man behind her as he moved with inhuman speed to grab onto her throat. With in a matter of seconds Lilith started to feel woozy. He was taking her power! Her hand reached up grabbing his arm as she fought to get him to let go. Growling deep in her chest she decided not to go out with snappy comeback.

"Great, now my dinner ran away, thanks a lot you four eyed sheep fucker." Max anger shot through the sky as he lifted up to hit her. 

"Max!" Marko suddenly yelled out as instantly it happened he let go as Lilith now weak fell back to be caught by strong arms. She glared up at the man staring into his glowing eyes as the world seemed to go blurry around her. Laying in the darkness she could feel herself at some point being laid down on something soft as voices spoke around her.

"And after that Max suddenly went crazy, he started to look like a half crazed animal for food." She could hear someone talking.

"So when he tried to take her power it just back fired and she in the process took it back as well as draining his?" A cool think voice said above her. Groaning as her head was spinning she turned to her side trying to get the dizziness to stop so she could open her eyes without the world doing 360 on her. Something soft touched the side of her face as she turned into it feeling the comfort from it.

"Your quite and interesting little girl aren't you?" The cool voice asked her as she just giggled smiling out at whoever it was above her. Slipping back into a slumber Lilith didn't wake until it was late in the afternoon. She could feel the sun high above her making her fell drained and weak. Sitting up quickly as the world did a flip she fell back hand hitting her forehead as she felt the dizziness still running in her head. What the fuck did that man do to her? And where was she? Sitting up once more she looked around the area she was in. It was dark as the curtains were pulled down as she moved to the edge of the bed opening the curtains up only to hiss in pain as she shut them blocking out the brightness. Opening the curtains one more as she held a hand over her eyes looking around the room, no sun light came in but she could see it was bright where the opening to the cave was. Rubbing her face she got up to wonder around as she looked back to the bed that was clearly made by random pieces of wood and a bunch of different pieces of cloth that was being held together by safety pins.

"Oh these boys know how to treat a girl like royalty." She laughed as she walked away from the bed around the cave once. Random thing hung from the ceiling as she notice a large poster of jim Morrison.

"You know the day destroys the night, Night divides the day, Tried to run, Tried to hide  
Break on through to the other side, Break on through to the other side" she started to sing as she giggled made her way back to the bed. She sighed sitting back down looking at the cave opening she was trapped here but by the clear evidence of all the kink-nacks around the place showed that boys lived her and they were deep in a sleep someplace. Drawing the sheet back she curled back under them letting sleep take over her once again.

* * *

No thoughts of hungry passed her mind, she thought if must have been due to whatever Max tired to pull last night. Sleep fell over her until she was started awake not by the sun slipping under the horizon, Lilith could tell its has been a while since the sun set. The noise that scared her awake was the blasting of music that bounced off the walls.

Sitting up she looked around her forgetting where she was for a second as she remembered climbing over to the sheet slowly opening it to look outside. Her eyes settled on a figure who was standing on top of a fountain that she clearly missed when she woke up this afternoon. Some rock back was on as she watched this person jumping up and down playing the air guitar to the loud music.

Paul turned around singing into a broken bottle as the band played on. Giggling she slowly slipped out of the bed looking around to see if anyone one else was watching this ridiculous dance this man was doing. Inching her way around the cave noticing Paul was way too deep into his song to even notice her going towards the entrance. As the song ended and she was almost to the steps Paul yelled out some sort of scream along with the singer as the song came to a end.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman," she kept herself from giggling as he did some bows towards where the bed was.

"And where do you think your going?" A deep whisper came from behind her as Lilith flipped around at Paul's sudden pop up behind her.

"Morning!" she smiled as he grabbed her hands slamming her body up against the wall near the caves entrance. She gasped out as she tired to get him to let her go.

"You ass what the fuck did I do?" she growled up at him.

"Leaving when a perfectly good show was going on, total party foul." Paul teased at her as he shoved a knee up between her legs. As his grip on her arms tightened she let up a hiss herself as she bucked her body forwards. Paul only smiled as he watched the girl try to get out of his grip like prey fighting the wolves hard grasp.

"Well someone is getting excited." Paul said as he leaned down his breath hot on her neck. Lilith gasped out as she felt his lips touch every so lightly.

"GET OFF!" she yelled as she brought her knee up hitting right in the gut. Paul let out a bark of pain as he stumbled backwards. Taking another shot between the legs she sent Paul to the floor with more pain than he wanted.

Light clapping came up behind her as she spun around to come face to face with the leader of the little pack. David stood leaning up against the wall clapping his hands as he watched Paul try to regain what dignity he had left on the cold floor.

"Marko what right, kitty does have claws." David grinned at her as she took a step back away from him moving around Paul who finally got up.

"Fuck I haven't had anyone hit my junk that hard in forever, I think she readjusted my balls." Paul said as he stuck his hand down his pants.

"Sick man." Lilith said to him as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"You fucking fault." Paul barked back at her. "and you know you liked it"

"I'll make sure to rip them off next time." Lilith teased with a coy smile as Paul eyes looked at her wondering if she was pulling his leg.

"Fuck I'm never sleeping with you," Paul said walking away, "With that attitude she might have fangs in her vagina." Lilith started to think of a snappy comeback as someone launched themselves onto her back. Trying to jump away the arms around her shoulder tighten as she looked over to come face to face with Marko.

"Glad to see someone awake!" He said as she only tired to push him off her.

"Dude, space." She said as he let her go she stumbled backwards as she steady herself something passed through her senses..

Blood. Someone here had fed and she could still smell the blood from them. Looking from Marko to David she glanced up as she watched Dwayne walk in. He wore nothing but his jacket and shirtless chest gleamed in the light. The smell of his kill tickled her nose as her hand slapped over her mouth. The burning need to feed rocket through her stomach and chest until it reached her mouth. Fangs growing within her mouth she bit down on her own lip as the taste of her copper blood didn't seem to calm her down.

She felt someone holding her arm as her knees buckled under her as she met the cold rock below her.

"Fuck what wrong with her?" she heard Paul. Something surged through her making the hand holding her let go like he was stung.

"FUCK," Marko yelled out, glowing green eyes looked up from the ground to see Marko holding his own arm over his mouth as he face was different, the face of a predator started back at her as he was breathing in and out. Looking around the cave she caught David who held his hand up to his face staring at her through his parted finger. She could see his eyes watching her with no human trace left in them. She heard something crash behind her as she jumped to her feet to turn and see Paul was up against the wall hand gripping his hair as he was taking in deep breathes like he was having a heart attack. His other hand was keeping him balanced against the wall as she watched his clawed hand scrap the rock leaving five deeply carved indents.

The sound of someone gasping from the opening of the cave she looked over to see Dwayne now leaning back against the rock stair lips parted and his breathing just as deep as Paul as he was making a hissing sound. The hunger that was stated earlier was now back with full force.

The cave hummed with power as Lilith stood straight looking out of the cave to where she could hear the waves hitting the rocks outside. The hunger she was feeling wasn't just her own, but the men around her. There was nothing like standing in the middle of a cave with five vampires feeling the pure bloodlust.

Like a blur from the cave Lilith took flight out hearing the howls of the boys behind her as they followed her to the sky.


	3. I'm not just pack

Chapter 3. I'm not just pack.

The wind against her face was like a calming feel as she flew across the coast line following a trail to where the lights were calling to her. The boardwalk was like a jungle of rides and stands where one could stake out their prey. But Lilith wasn't going towards that.

A fire up north called out to her as the heavy pulse of humans were dancing and having a good time. Landing just outside it she stood on top of a hill looking down at a large bonfire as people dancing around it acting like popcorn gone crazy. Smiling she felt herself fall into her human act as she began to inch her way down the hill as someone hot breath came to her neck.

Not bothering to turn around she could feel someone stepping up close to her pressing his blood hungry body up against hers.

"Eager little kitty?" a voice cooed as arms snaked around her waist holding her closer. The power that hummed around her made her all giggly and ready to pounce. Feeling the hot breath inch up and down her neck she felt her knees go weak at as hands wondered around her belly, one slowly sliding down the rim of her pants as she hissed out as the other hand reaching up to grab a fist full of hair.

Paul's voice was heavy and thick with lust as she whispered into her ear.

"Show us how you hunt." He leaned over grabbing her earlobe between his teeth as she growled out in pleasure as she shoved away from him. Going from being on the hill to be within the shadows of the fire.

Walking out slowly she made herself known to the group as she stopped before one who yelled out in shock backing off quickly. Smiling up to them she felt the need to pounce on one, devour his blood made her mouth water with urgent need.

"Woah, where did you come from little lady?" one of the men asked clearly drunk as she took a quick step forwards into his body pulling him down by his shirt inhaling the scent of his neck. He smelt of musk, beer and sex. A light pink tongue came out of her lips licking the join between his shoulder and neck.

"Oh Marty got himself a girlfriend!" someone hooted behind him as quickly as he said that Lilith jumped up onto his body holding to his shirt as she forcing him to the ground. The other men jumped back in shock at how quickly she moved and got Marty to the ground. Green eye looking down at him dragging him deep into the depth of her mind making him feel like he was in the safest spot in the world. Smiling she grabbed his hair yanking his head almost off his shoulder as a clear snap flowed over the sudden quietness. Fangs plunging into large blood vessels as she took her sweet liquor candy deep into her mouth. The other men let up a scream as Lilith opened her eyes while she was feeding to watch the bloody scene unfold before her.

Three of the men took off toward their bikes as Marko landed out of the shadows above, his face vamp out he let up a laugh as he full on attacked them taking down two as the other one went to hurry away as someone swooped down dragging him upwards into the night sky. Another man went to run away as Dwayne came quickly from the left snagging the man by the back of the neck slamming him backwards down across his knee a loud crack come up over the screaming of people as Dwayne wasted no time plunging his fangs into the man throat.

A body fell to the ground limp of life as Paul landed on the ground mimicking the screams of the running men making fun of them as he laughed jumping out for another one. David came out of the shadow holding another man clawed hands ripping into his neck tissues as blood flowed out around him.

It was a fucking blood bath.

Lilith finally felt the veins under her go dry as she let the body fall limp as a rag doll as she stood watching the boys jump around the fire after a fulfilling feed. No a massacre of humans. Lilith green eyes were all lit up with excitement as Marko came up to her no longer vamped out but covered from head to toe in blood. He grabbed her hand yanking her towards the other happy boys who were riding the power of the blood. Jumping around the fire with them as someone swung hitting her ass Lilith turned heals running towards Paul as they gave chase around the fire that was now burning drained bodies.

Catching him finally they playfully rolled to the ground laughing as the other boys collapsed to the ground along with them breathing deeply. Resting her head down on Paul's chest Lilith sat there licking her blood coated lips. Smiling at the fulfillment something seemed to be missing though. Something else seemed to be calling out to her as she looked up to Paul who talking to Marko about something laughing about some joke he heard.

Before he could react Lilith grabbed a handful of his hair yanking him down towards her lips clashing against his. He made a shocked sound at first as his hands came to her arms like steel clasp. She was thinking he was going to pull her way but he dragged her up closer to him deepening the kiss. Something seemed to be humming around them as she moved from laying down beside him to be straddling him completely against the log now. Never breaking the kiss her hands flowed around his chest as his hand equally roamed her backside hand moving down to firmly grabbing her ass. Giggling into the kiss she rolled off suddenly getting a growl from the man under her. As she rolled off she landed in Marko lap who was watching the show with much interest.

Lifting up her hand she slowly traced his jaw line before leaning in to give him a deep kiss like she had given Paul. Tongue lapping each other as is breath caught in his throat as she bit down hard enough onto his lips to draw blood.

Lilith than realized what she was doing as the blood rush finally started to cool. Eyes snapping wide to have Marko gripping onto the back of her head finger intertwined with her hair. Gasping out loud she shoved away from them her hand shot up to her mouth as she stared wide eyes at Marko who sat there eye drunk from the kiss they just shared. Looking from Marko to Paul who sat there with a coy smile on his lips to David who was leaning up against the log watching the show unfold with his own smile of danger playing his lips. Dwayne who sat next to him had a dark hunger look on his face not of blood but for something completely different.

Scrambling to her feet Lilith began to back away from the boys. This wasn't right; she shouldn't feel like this towards any of them. The need to for something else that defiantly took a lot more than just a simple bite into flesh. Taking some steps away she still had her hand over her mouth as she just shook her head to the thought of what she almost just did.

"What the matter, Lilith?" David voice spoke out. Soft, yet full of the hunger that she stirred up inside him. Glancing at him she took flight into the sky to get as quickly away from the boys as she could before she gave into that temptation that they were so pleased to see her do. Landing before the house she opened the door quickly as she shut it sliding down the doorway to relax against it feeling her knees shake with unstated hunger.

Oh she fed alright, the other hunger that she tasted from many people was something the boys clearly said they could give. A light pitter patter of little feet came up as the little rat jumped up onto her lap letting up a cry as she looked down to him.

"Oh you poor baby, mommy didn't come home to feed you I'm sorry." He said as she lifted up the small guy walking over to the kitchen where she gave him both water and some food. The little guy ate it all up within seconds as he sat there begging for more. Giving him only half this time she watched him eat before he walked towards the back door. Lilith sat up at the kitchen island as she ran her hand over her face feeling the stickiness she decided a good hot shower would maybe calm her as she undressed stepping into the surging water to let it whip away the feel of the boys. It didn't do shit only cleaned evidence of the boys but the feeling of Paul's and Marko's feverish touch made Lilith wish they were there right now to finished what she stopped.

Even in the loud shower the sound of a motorcycle came to acute hearing as her head jerked up. No not one, but many. Turning off the water she jumped out of the shower drying off her body as she pulled on one of her home made halter tops and shorts. Walking out of the master bedroom she walked through the house listening to the sound of barking as she hurried towards the kitchen to see the little rat parking at the door that led outside. Knowing the door was locking it wouldn't keep the vampires out.

"Sassaba," she called out in her Native tongue to the little Pomeranian who clearly didn't like that something was outside of his doggie door.

"Calm yourself little one." She said speaking Native American to him as she scooped him up into her arms. Sassaba let up a growl still pissed off at whoever was outside when he clearly had to go out.

Opening the back door Lilith took a glance outside not seeing anyone but knowing full well they were there. Closing it she locked the door once more as she turned setting the little dog on the ground making her way to the front of the house glancing out the front windows. Indeed four pares of bikes sat in the drive way as a sudden knock to the front door made her jump. God she was acting like a human. Walking to the front door looking over her shoulder at the army of pink she wondered if she should open the door and jest let the cats attack. She wasn't ashamed that she go the house…just who she killed here the first night. Looking out the peep hole she caught sight of Paul large eye looking right back at her.

"You weirdo." She said through the door.

"You pussy tease!" Paul just yelled back. A rush of heat ran up her face as she leaned up against the door.

"Go away!" she yelled as she head them outside the door walking around the porch.

"Lilith!" someone said as she pushed up against the door.

"Oh Lilith, let us in," David voice cooed through to her.

"No, your all asshole go away!" she said as she heard barking again as Sassaba ran up to the door barking at it.

"What the fuck is that noise?" Someone asked as Sassaba ran up and down the length of the door frame parking at the being on creatures on the other side.

"Lilith, you know you wanna let us in." Marko called through the door as she stood there rethinking.

"If you wanna come in to bad why haven't you?" she asked as the laughing became silent on the other side. Looking through the peep hole again she saw that the boys were gone sighing she felt the tingle of something behind her as well as Sassaba who about did a black flip. Turning around quickly she found all four boys standing behind her smiled playing their faces. Gasping out loud she slammed against the door shocked to see them.

"How the hell do you do that?!" she squeaked to the boys who all broke up laughing at her while Marko, Dwayne and Paul spread out to take a look at the house.

"Holy kitties, Kitten." Paul said as she walked up picking up a large Hello kitty as he started to toss them to the ground before his eyes settled on something else. Walking up to the large stereo he began to press buttons.

"Do you have to make a mess?" she asked him as he just ignored her trying to find his favorite station. Marko and Dwayne had made their way into the kitchen as they both went to work digging through cabinets and draws.

"Again why make a mess?" Lilith called out to them as they all just ignored her.

"Why care if their making a mess, your going to be moving on to the next house anyways." David said as he broke out his smokes taking one out to begin to light it.

"Hey!" Lilith said as she snagged the now burning cigarette out of his mouth. "No smoking in my house!" she said as David said nothing before a coy smoke formed slowly over his lips.

"Your house?" He asked.

"Yes my house, as of right now I'm living here until I leave town." She said as she stomped away from him putting the cigarette out against the table lining the hallways. As she walked down the hallway she could hear David heavy boot pursuit.

"You know your going to have to leave sometime." He called to her as she ignored him walking into the bedroom to grab a towel to dry wet hair out some more. Ignoring the man who walked inside her boots heavy against the wooden floor as he took a glance around the room.

"Well I'm glad something normal around here."

"Says someone who lives in a cave." Lilith snapped.

"Beats a house, makes it more adventurous." David teased walking up towards Lilith who was busy with her hair. She felt his presence behind her as she felt herself trapped on the wrong side of the bed. Trying to dodge him she found herself airborne landing back against the bed. Letting up a shout as she tired to use her inhuman speed to get away only to be straddled on the bed by David. Somewhere in the flash of movements he had lost his jacket and now over her. He had he cigarette back in his mouth as Lilith tried to get the man off of her.

"GET OFF!" she growled at him as David only smiled down at her.

"Little Kitten needs to know not to take the bone away from the wolves." He said looking over his shoulder at the door, Lilith eyes followed his glance seeing both Marko and Paul watching her with intense eyes.

"I think you should finish what you started, Lilith." David said as soon as he rolled off her Lilith turned to get off the bed only to be pounced on by two larger bodies.

She let up a gasp as someone wrapped their arms around her stomach pulling her back against his hot chest. They rolled over until she found herself facing upwards a happy Marko leaning over her.

"Have fun kitten." David called out as she looked over to the door him and Dwayne both had large smiles on their faces. She went to cry out not to leave her alone with these boys, she knew what was going too happened. She just didn't know what to do…

As soon as the door shut hands were all over her. Paul hand her in such a tight grip keeping her in place as Marko was busy working away her clothes. Lilith was cursing herself for not putting on a bra when she got out of the shower as Marko hands ran over her thin shirt covered breast. Leaning forwards he found her nipple through her shirt as he bit down hard getting a horsed gasp out of her. Still struggling to get out of their grasp Lilith could feel Paul's hands beginning to wonder farther down south as she grabbed them.

"Guy's, I cant do this! Please!" she cried out as Marko mouth fell onto hers cutting off any cries. Lilith moaned into the kiss as the flick of fingers some other place made Lilith body jerk up off the bed. Hands gripping the bed sheets as Paul's hands began to force their beautiful to torture on her. Marko didn't even bother taking off Lilith shirt as he ripped the cut up shirt in half to revel her breast to everyone. Breaking the kiss he moved down taking another nipple into his mouth as he bit down hard enough to break skin and blood began to flow from her. Groaning out at the pain Lilith was now laying back against Paul as he nibbled up and down from her shoulder to the soft part. His teeth lightly grazed over her veins as she felt herself pushing up into his mouth. Marko leaned up for a second as Lilith hooded glaze flowed up his well toned body as he began to work his pants free.

BAM BAM BAM!

"Open up, it's the Police!"


End file.
